1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to percussion instruments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a percussion instrument device which can be used in combination with a percussion tool, such as a drum stick, and comprises one or more percussion accessories.
2. Background
Currently, there are numerous percussion instruments, such as tambourines, cow bells, and maracas which are used to add rhythm and artistry to a musical work. Typically, these instruments are held alone in a user's hand and are shaken, struck with the user's other hand, a drum stick or other percussion tool, or a combination of one or more of the above. Therefore, when a user utilizes his or her hand or hands to play the percussion instrument, those hands are no longer available to play other percussion instruments, or to play other instruments in general.
Therefore, aspects of the present invention are directed to solving these and other problems by providing a device to be held in the hand along with a percussion tool, such as a drum stick, providing addition rhythm percussion sounds while a user plays another instrument.